Amazing
by chocolate rules333
Summary: Kurt has to be the first person in McKinley High history to manage to be on both the Cheerios and the football team at the same time.  Secretly, Rachel is impressed.


If someone asked you who I think the most amazing and talented person in glee club is I would surely say myself. After all, I, Rachel Berry, am undisputedly the most talented singer. However, I would be lying slightly to tell you that I think I am the most amazing. I would never tell anyone this but I would give that title to Kurt Hummel. It seems to me he can do anything, all with perfectly soft, smooth, and moisturized skin. How I realized this started one particular Friday after glee practice.

As I was walking along I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around, a little irritated because I really just wanted to go home but I put on a smile anyway. Kurt was standing behind me, smirking with his hands on his hips.

"Hello, Rachel."

I had no idea why Kurt was talking to me. I mean, Kurt and I were friends but it's not like we talked a lot, especially when we didn't have to. Okay, so maybe we weren't technically friends but we both dealt with each other because we were both in glee club. I don't know how it happened but the glee club had become my family over the previous year.

"Hello, Kurt," I answered politely before I continued to walk along. He walked beside me so I decided to make conversation. "You did great today, Kurt. Granted, you were a bit sharp and couldn't match my abilities but no one really can. I'm sure if we practice you will be absolutely flawless when sectional's comes around."

Kurt scoffed. "I appreciate the compliment, Rachel but that's not why I'm talking to you. Brittany is singing a special number next week and we were going to help her on Sunday."

I looked at him, slightly confused. "Why?"

Kurt sighed. "Rachel, Brittany always gets stuck singing back up. She told me today that she has always wanted to sing 'Barbie Girl' in front of everyone but has never gotten the courage. Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Quinn, and I agreed to help her."

My face contorted to disgust at the song choice. That song is both irritating and pointless. "'Barbie Girl'?"

Kurt nodded gravely. "Yes, I know it's a horrible song choice but Brittany really wants to sing it."

"She could sing something less degrading," I suggested.

Kurt sighed. "Fine, Rachel, don't help. I knew I shouldn't have taken Tina's advice and asked you."

"I never said I wouldn't help. Perhaps with the right choreography and a slight change to the music Brittany could do well." I began brainstorming ways to make that horrible song listenable. Sure, it would be difficult but I was always up for a challenge.

"Good, be at Brittany's Sunday morning at ten."

I nodded and accidentally yawned. Kurt looked at me skeptically. "Why are you so tired? Does it have anything to do with the fact that Finn didn't get home until past midnight last night?"

I felt myself go beat red but maintained my composure. "N-no, it was much earlier than that, Kurt. Plus, Finn and I were only practicing our duet. I am just tired because of how busy I am. Balancing glee club, ballet, and singing lessons can be exhausting."

Kurt rolled his eyes, irritated. "I'm fine and I have glee club, football, Cheerios, and my complicated moisturizing routine."

I placed my hands on my hips. Kurt Hummel didn't intimidate me. "I thought you quit football," I grumbled.

"I was planning to but Coach Tanaka wouldn't let me because I'm the only decent kicker in school and everyone knows no one quits the Cheerios."

I nodded. "But that's impossible, to do both." Obviously, it was. Not only was football practice at the same time as Cheerio's practice but he would never be able to cheer at the football game.

Kurt chuckled. "Not for me."

"Are you not cheering on Saturday, then?"

He shook his head. "I'm cheering and playing football."

I was very confused. Kurt seemed to be amused by this and it irritated me. I began to walk faster, my arms crossed over my chest. He kept my pace easily. "How do you plan on that?" I asked after a moment.

"You'll see tomorrow."

We were at my car now. I opened up the door and got in. "How do you know I'll be there?"

"You're dating the quarterback." True, I did plan to go. I had to; I'd gotten a pink team Finn shirt.

I shrugged and shut the door, giving him a brief wave before driving off. He waved back, smirking. I have to admit I was curious on what he planned on doing.

GLEE!

Saturday night I was at the football game; early of course. I saved the front row for Artie, Tina, and Mercedes; the only other members of glee club who weren't going to be on the field. The teams were warming up. My eyes focused on Finn. I loved how when he plays football he seems so happy and carefree. It's like the whole world around him isn't there, just him. It's different from when he sings somehow and though I prefer the later watching him than still gave me butterflies. I sat watching him for a while until someone cleared their throat. It caused me to jump slightly and I looked up to see my friends looking down at me. I immediately felt embarrassed because they looked like they'd been there for a while.

"Off in Finn land again?" Mercedes teased with a knowing smirk.

"No, I was just studying how they play. It's similar to dancing, really," I lied. I was not interested in football at all, just Finn.

"Yeah, sure," Mercedes said, shaking her head and sitting next to me. Artie wheeled his chair over by us and Tina sat down beside him.

Soon the game began. I noticed Kurt was wearing his Cheerios uniform, cheering between Quinn and Brittany.

"Is he not playing tonight?" I asked Mercedes.

"Who, Kurt?" I nodded. "Oh, he is, if we ever need him, that is."

I didn't answer her. As the game progressed even I could tell our team was doing horrible. Soon it was the fourth quarter and we were losing 56-0. It was obvious we weren't going to win so the bleachers had emptied out but I had stayed rooted there, hoping to see what Kurt planned to do.

Finally, our team did something. I watched Finn throw the football to Puck and him run it all the way down. It must have been a good thing because everyone started to cheer that was still there. Puck ran over and kissed Quinn and I suddenly wished I were a Cheerio so Finn could do the same for me. Too bad Ms. Sylvester…

"Watch," Mercedes said with a nudge, breaking me out of my thoughts. Kurt was still with the Cheerios, doing some cheer. Than Coach Tanaka nodded to him. Still in his Cheerios uniform, he headed over to the bench. He pulled on shoulder pads and a jersey over his uniform and headed out onto the field. The Cheerios screamed for him, giving him thumb's ups and winks. The other team, on the other hand, just looked confused.

"Music!" Kurt shouted as they got into position. "Single Ladies" started playing. Kurt, dancing, kicked the ball right through the yellow thing and everyone was very impressed.

After he did this he ripped his football jersey and pads off and ran off to join the Cheerios, who hugged and high-fived him. The members of the opposing team were left to gape at each other. It probably wasn't common for a cheerleader to come on as the kicker.

"That's my boy!" Mercedes screamed. He turned around and smiled at her before winking at me.

"Impressed?" Mercedes teased.

I bit my lip. "That was… interesting." In my mind I had to admit, I was. To be the first person in school history to be on both the Cheerios and the football team at the same time was quite a fate. But I didn't tell Mercedes I thought that. We just continued to watch our team lose the game while I was silently in awe of my Cheerio/football player sort of friend.

**Okay, that was just a simple little oneshot I wrote a month ago that my sister convinced me to upload today. It's not the best but I always wanted Rachel and Kurt to be friends. Also, I've been wondering how Kurt will manage to be both a Cheerio and a football player next season. I wrote this before I learned that Brittany is going to sing next season. I can't wait! Well, thanks for reading and please review with any comments. I don't mind criticism that helps me get better. :)**


End file.
